Victoria's secrete
by Blazing Moonlight
Summary: The titans have a new friend named Victoria, she never goes out in the sunlight. Weird right the team has a battle with Slade he somehow convinces them she is a vampire. in a battle blood of her Friends flow out and she ends up insane, vamps out. CY-OC-Ro
1. There is something about Vicky

**Victoria's secrete**

**One**

"Guy's trouble" Cyborg yelled

"What trouble, its lunch time." Beast-boy said

"Slade" Cyborg said

"Doesn't he know about lunch time?" beast-boy said

"Should we get Vicky?" Cyborg said

"Why bother she is always cooped up in her room when the sun is out I swear I think she is worse than raven" Beast-boy said

Raven growled and slapped beast-boy over the head.

"I Shall tell Vicky we are going" Starfire said

"You'll catch up?" robin asked

"Yes. I most certainly will." Starfire said

Starfire made her way into the hallway. Walking down the hall and knocked on Victoria's door.

"Vicky It is I Starfire" Starfire said "May I come in?"

"sure" Victoria said

The door electrically opened, Starfire saw Victoria sitting in the corner

"Slade has attacked and the other has gone to stop him. I came to tell you in case you decide to come out of your room and we aren't there" Starfire said

"Yea whatever can you please shut the door on your way out?" Victoria responded

Starfire left and went to join the others in the battle against slade.

**Jump city Park**

"Where is your new friend?" slade ask robin in a one-on-one battle

"None of your business" robin said throwing a punch at slade

"Hmm funny" he said.

Starfire had joined the fight against slade.

But slade had stoped fighting and was standing on top of a building and he began to speak

"Hmm it's funny your friend seems to never come out during daylight hours. Only when the sun goes down, you know only one creature dose that..." slade started

"Raven?" beast-boy said quietly to Cyborg

Raven had heard that and slapped beast-boy across the back of the head once again.

"Ow" beast-boy said rubbing the back of his head.

Cyborg let out a smirk. "You deserved that one"

"Your friend reminds me of a vampire" slade said jumping down from the roof.

He walked up to the titans

"Vampire's don't exist" Raven said

"Oh so you can believe in magic but not vampires?" slade asked raven

"Magic is reality, vampires are fiction." Raven said

"You call your self heroes." Slade said

Slade walked up to robin.

"Why don't you ask her what she eats? Or better yet put herbane in her food. If she eats." Slade disappeared. When a gust of fire blew forward.

"I hade to admit this...but slade has a point about Vicky" beast-boy said turning to them all.

"What do you mean?" Starfire said hovering down in between robin and Cyborg

"She never comes out in the sun. She doesn't eat. She only comes out at night. It's wired I'm telling you" beast-boy

"Beast-boy vampires have an impulse to kill. She is harmless. She couldn't hurt a bunny" Cyborg said.

**Later that night when the sun went down some where in the woods**

Victoria stands up she has blood all over her face and she has lines underneath her eyes and fangs, and there is a dead rabbit behind her. Victoria leaves creeps through the titan bathroom window and washes the blood off her face.

**In the lounge of titan tower**

Victoria walks in and they are all gathered round a computer.

"What yawl doing" Victoria said sneaking up on them

"Nothing." Beast-boy said

"Vampires? Vampires don't exist yawl do now that right. You would have to be insane to believe in vampires." Victoria said a bit worried but trying to cover it up.

"Well why not I mean if magic exist why cant vampires?" Beast-boy said

"Valid point. But we do night patrols, and don't you think we would have seen one by now?" Victoria said calmly

"Maybe there aren't any jump city yet? But there is the possibility that they exist." Cyborg said

"That could be true. But I'm not going to believe until I see" Victoria said walking towards the couch

"Have you heard of something called herbane?" beast-boy asked

"It's an extinct herb that back in the old days the people believed if they digested the herbane that they couldn't be effected by vampires. They couldn't die from a vampire bite. The herb doesn't exist. Not any more though why?" Victoria said

Victoria became worried could they have found out? Starfire came up to Victoria and looked at her strongly.

"Do you smell blood?" Starfire said

"Blood?" Victoria asked

"Yes! Blood" Starfire said

"No I Don't" Victoria said

"Are you a vampire?" Raven asked all of a sudden

"Me a vampire..." Victoria said she used her supper speed to run over to raven "yea i'm vampire." She said happily in a sarcastic way

"Seriously?" Cyborg asked

"No why would I be a vampire? Why would you think that" Victoria responded.

"Nothing? Raven was just joking when she said that" Beast-boy said

"Okay" Victoria said "I'm going for a walk anyone want a come"

"Yea sure" Robin said

Victoria and robin started walking off but Cyborg had called them back.

"Guys wait." He said

"What" Victoria asked

"Slade has shown up."

"Let's go kick some ass then." Victoria said

The titans left and Cyborg and robin were behind them when Cyborg stopped robin from leaving by saying

"Robin. Herbane isn't extinct."

"So..." robin said

"Aren't you curious why she said that they are extinct?" Cyborg said "I think beast-boy is right. She could be a vampire."

"look You said it your self she couldn't hurt a bunny."

"I Know but what if she is fooling all of us, and did you see her trying to convince us that vampires don't exist." Cyborg said

"I'm not going to rule out that possibility though. She dose never go out in the sunlight. She barley eats." Robin said.

The titans joined up with the others.


	2. I Lose control & the vampire comes out

**Two**

**Jump city woods park**

Slade was nowhere in sight Starfire was in the air she couldn't see anything. Victoria was looking in every corner. Every shadow. Raven was looking one way. Robin and Cyborg had her back. Beast boy was a little fly circling the area. He was not in sight. Victoria whisked away from the group. She was hungry. Bunny blood didn't fill her up, but before she could even think about disappearing to far away from them she heard a faint scream.

"Starfire" she said softly to her self.

Victoria ran as fast as she could then Remembering her vampire speed she bolted. It was like a lighting bolt. The others thought that this and her super strength were just abilities, they didn't know that she could control peoples minds. Compulsion. Or hear things from far away.

She wasn't long gone from the titans but they were bleeding but still fighting slade. Victoria smelt the blood and couldn't breath properly.

"Vic are you going to just stand there or help?" Cyborg yelled

She was terrified she was in pain her veins under her eyes started to darken. Her eyes went from blue to dark black in one second she grew fangs let out scram in pain. She went psycho. She attacked slade he felt to the floor he threw her into a building and slade disappeared. The blood of her friends were to hard for her to control she speed over to robin as he was bleeding the most and grabbed him. She sunk his teeth into his neck.

"Vicky!" Cyborg yelled.

Victoria released what had happened. She had let her vampire face disappear robin was fine she backed away from everyone. She was terrified. More terrified of them than they were of her. Cyborg approached her. She walked back

"Stay away from me." She cried.

"Vicky?" Cyborg said

Vicky fell to the floor with her hand gripping onto her head. They were watching her. They all knew what she was. But wanted her to admit it. They wanted her to tell them what she was herself. Robin was holding his neck it wasn't bleeding so bad. Victorias face. Her mouth area had all blood around it.

Robin wondered why she attacked him and none of the others.

"Vicky? Come on we should go home" Robin said

"You still want to be my friend?" Vicky asked.

"Well even though you are a vampire. You are still our friend" Robin said

"You would still be friends with me after what I did?" Vicky said

"Yea your a titan. And so what your..." Robin started

"Evil. I'm evil that's what I am"

Victoria was still agitated by the blood, she was jumpy. The blood she wanted more. She couldn't control it. The thirst she couldn't control her thirst anymore. She wasn't looking at them anymore. She was looking at the floor were blood was dripping. She tried holding herself back. She wanted that blood. She wanted to rip there throughs out. All of them. Not just robin and Cyborg. Every single one of them. Veins came under her eyes. And her eyes became black and her fangs came back out.

She dived at that blood. Drinking it off the floor. She forgot who the blood belonged to but she didn't care at this moment. They were disturbed. Beast-boy couldn't help what he was about to say.

"Ewe That is totally Grosse and disturbing" he said


	3. There are some things I cant control

**Three**

**There are some things I cant control alone**

Victoria couldn't sleep, she was the only titan still up or so she thought. Victoria made her way into the kitchen. Where she saw robin, robin hadn't spoken to her since they got back. Victoria couldn't tell of he was mad at her or scared of her or something like that she began walking up to him.

"Hey" Victoria said.

"Oh hey" robin said turning his head back not looking at her

"I'm sorry robin" she said

"look I just want to know why me?" he said

"I don't know. You were there. Everyone was bleeding I freaked out. I couldn't tell were the blood was coming from and..." Victoria looked down at the floor "I didn't want you guys to find out like that. I wanted to tell you myself when I was ready."

Robin stared at her, as walked up to her she moved back wards a bit and he leant on the kitchen counter.

"listen." he began

Robin took a breath.

"Slade knew. That's how we found out. That's why we weren't so surprised. We didn't believe it at first but beast-boy did. I mean you know beast-boy he is...a loony believes anything. But I guess this time he was right" he said

"How did Slade know?" Victoria asked

"I Don't know" Robin said

"I'm really sorry about before" she said

"Hey at least now I know you didn't intentionally go for me." Robin said

Victoria smiled. It made her laugh. Robin always did, even when he didn't intentionally make a joke. He was that kind of person.

"is there anyway that you can come out in the daylight?" robin asked

"not that I know of." Victoria admitted

"Oh." robin said

"anything you want to know about vampires?" Victoria asked

"Why did you lie about herbane?" Robin asked

"I didn't it is extinct" Victoria said

"Cyborg said it isn't" robin said.


	4. Were not the only ones who know

**Four**

**Were not the only ones who know.**

Wit those 3 little words it still exist frightened Victoria. With herbane around the vampires are open to extinction. Who has herbane? Why did she think it was an extinct? Vicky got out of bed. She stayed in her room as the sun was up. She had to wait till 8pm and it was only 8am.

Victoria didn't want to face them all. She faced robin and that was hard enough. She was going to wait till tonight and explain everything. Tell them everything that they wanted to know. So Victoria sat there thinking, about what she would tell them. What was necessary and what they really didn't need to know.

**Meanwhile...In the lounge of titan tower...**

Beast-boy was gloating to the others about how he knew the whole time Victoria was a vampire.

"Where going to have to be careful around Vicky now that we know what she is capable of" Robin told the other

"What exactly is she capable of. Robin? We really don't know that much about her" Cyborg said

"Exactly. We don't know how come she is like the way she is. Why she doesn't drink people blood. What made her stop. We need to know these things" robin said

"Not that I don't agree with that because I do. But we have to give her time. I mean we need to let her tell us this in her own time." Cyborg said

"And if her own time is never?" robin responded

"It's her choice if she want's to tell us her past or not robin. Do we ask you about your past." Cyborg said.

"I'm different I'm not a vampire I am human. I haven't killed people." Robin said

"So she was human." Cyborg said "She didn't choose to become a vampire"

"How do you know she didn't choose to become a vampire?" robin said

Robin had forgiven Victoria for bitting him but he wanted to know all this stuff. He didn't mean to go off like that he was just speaking his mind. Like he normally dose.

"We don't know. But right now who cares. She is our friend. Vicky is human. Well to me anyway."

This conversation went on for a while. It was a boring day.

**Jump city police department.**

"Chief" one of the sheriffs said

"Sheriff Leslie" He responded

"Another attack has happened. There was a rabbit found dead in the woods. It wasn't mauled it had puncher wounds."

"They have returned"

"Do you think there is more than one?"

"I don't know but we need to eliminate this vampire."


	5. The truth about Vicky

**Five**

**That is the truth, everything you need to know**

The sun had gone down it was a boring day no attacks. Out of no where Victoria came out. She was ready to tell them everything they wanted to know. Everything they needed to know about her. About vampires.

"Hi" Victoria said

"Vicky." Beast-boy said

A smile came up on Victoria's face but whipped away quickly.

"I have been thinking. And I think you guys need to know the truth about me." Victoria said

"Are you sure you want to do this now" Cyborg said

"You guys need to know. Epically now" Victoria said

They walked over to there couch and Victoria started telling them her story

"I was turned in 1993 I was 14. I was born in 1979. I was normal. Until I meet this girl. She seemed so normal. She seemed almost human. I became friends with her. Her name was Fallon. It wasn't long until she told me what she was. Back then vampires were known to the world. Fallon some how walked in the sun. And some how it got out that she was a vampire. I told no one. She gave her blood and killed me. Then she was taken away and killed.

To kill a vampire its a stake threw the heart. Fire. Chop off the head. Sunlight or rip us apart." Victoria's story continued the next part she didn't want to say but she had to.

"I didn't want to die. If you don't drink human blood with in 2 days you will slowly begin to die. I killed someone then became this."

Victoria's story continued. There mouths hung open.

"Why don't you drink the people blood any more" Beast-boy asked

"I killed a friend, accidentally. So I stoped I left LA, and just stayed every where. Not too long in the one place. And then obviously about 6 months ago. I came here. And meet you guys. At first I didn't want to stay but I had a better control over my thirst. Up until yesterday."

They all sat in silence. Waiting slowly for something to happen.


	6. Spells and location

**Six**

**Spells and location **

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is so short I was planing on a long chapter but I want to make this a short novel so I can start the next one.**

"We have located the vampire" Sheriff Leslie said

"Grate work Sheriff" the Chief said

"Unfortunately...She is staying with Humans." Sheriff Leslie said

"Crap. If there friends were not going to be able to do this until they know"

"Actually they do know and they don't care"

"She must be controlling there minds."

"I don't think she is"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your right we can't be sure"

"We'll show up at midnight and lure the vampire out"

**At the tower...In ravens room.**

Raven was doing a lot of research since she found out about vampires. Their weakness. Their strengths. Powers. There Hunger. Anything helpful about vampires. Raven came across a page in one of her spell books. About enchanting a piece of jewellery to allow them to walk in the sun. Raven read threw it.

_Place the jewellery on a flat surfaces shine light onto it and repeat until you see flames. 'Light and darkness' _

Raven closed the book she didn't trust Victoria so she was going to wait and see if she can get use to controlling her thirst again. Then tell let them know, but at the moment she didn't want anyone to know.


	7. We strike at midnight

**Seven**

**We strike at midnight**

Midnight came around. It came around quick. Sheriff Leslie and the Chief were getting ready as well as the backups that they had called upon. The others who know about vampires. They had filled up there guns with wooden bullets. And it was almost time to leave.

**At titan tower**

Victoria couldn't sleep. She had a felling that something bad was going to happen. She had recently informed beast-boy of this felling. But he didn't care. He said it was just her imagination and if anything were to happen the alarms would go off.

Beast-boy was right. But Victoria still couldn't sleep. That felling knowing that they were safe in the tower still didn't help her. So she just sat up on the sofa. Looking out the window into the beautiful jump city. Looking at the lights.

It was in one moment were the alarm had gone off she new someone was after her. The titans bolted in seeing the local sheriff and the chief of the sheriff's department pointing there guns at Victoria.

"Hey what's going on" Cyborg yelled

"Kids go back to your rooms this isn't your fight." Sheriff Leslie said

"Well it is if one of our own is involved" Robin said

"Please what is it that you want" Starfire said

"You lot aren't allowed to know" The chief said

"Dose it have anything to do with Vicky being a vampire" Beast-boy blurted out

They all looked him with an anger face.

"Thanks a lot beast-boy" Victoria whispered. "Like I didn't have enough trouble"

Before they could do anything Vicky felt three bullet holes in her stomach. That had pissed her off, Victoria speed they couldn't see where she was going. But she stopped and bit the first backup, she killed him. And then went after the second backup. She killed him too. And the Chief and The Sheriff fired bullets threw the backup but she had already disappeared behind Sheriff Leslie. She killed her as well. But was shot 3 more times by the chief. She fell to the floor, her eyes were shut. But they opened fast and she killed the chief.

Victoria couldn't control the hunger any more. She looked straight at the direction that they were standing in. And barged threw. They all ducked out of the way. The bullet holes had all closed up. And Victoria had beast-boy corned but she fell to the floor because she was hit by starfire's star bolt.

"I'm sorry Vicky" she said

"You didn't have a choice" Cyborg said

"We have to get these bodies out of here" Robin said.


End file.
